<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase me, Kiss me by landofmilkandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467987">Chase me, Kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofmilkandhoney/pseuds/landofmilkandhoney'>landofmilkandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Training Camp, crappy ex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofmilkandhoney/pseuds/landofmilkandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break-up with Inuyasha, all Kagome wants to do is focus on archery and college. She's given the opportunity of a lifetime to train for archery nationals at a prestigious institute but she didn't expect on meeting someone that would shove all thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind. Kagome x Kouga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase me, Kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Instead of finishing anything else, I'm just adding this to the writing pile so all of you can suffer with me &gt;:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--1--</p><p>
  <i>“What do you mean, ‘it’s not working out?’” Kagome asked, her voice taking a higher pitch than normal as she stared up from unlocking her bike chain. She didn’t need this. Especially not right now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You know what I mean, Kagome.” He said, folding his arms over his chest doing his best to look away from her. He didn’t even look sad. It only made her madder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No, Inuyasha, I actually don’t understand what you mean.” She replied, standing to her feet after using her foot to pop out the kickstand on her bike. “Are you...Are you breaking up with me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She hated herself for the shakiness in her voice when she asked him that. She was strong! Strong girls didn’t cry over stupid boyfriends or stupid boyfriend decisions. Why was he having this conversation with her here at school in front of the freaking bike racks! Did he think she was going to make a scene?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He gave her a look that answered the question to her suspicions. He was. He was breaking up with her, here, right in front of the school, in front of the student union. Sure they had trouble, what couple didn’t? Things were actually starting to get better after….oh no.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s her, isn’t it. Where is she?” Kagome frantically looked around. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll talk with him, don’t worry,” she had told Kagome. Oh yeah, she had talked to Inuyasha alright! Kikyo probably shoved her tongue down his throat after they had their ‘little talk’.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kagome saw her, halfway hiding behind a tree nearby. She was watching! The nerve!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, you know what Inuyasha? I hope you and Kikyo will be soooo happy. You have all the time in the world to talk now. Enjoy it. I’m done with both of you. I hope she enjoys having a boyfriend who doesn’t even have the balls to tell his ex that he’s breaking up with her.” Kagome went to hop on her bike, but instead, turned quickly and slapped Inuyasha across the face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I hope that wasn’t too much of a scene I caused. Next time you break up with someone, have some decency to not have the girl you’re cheating on her with standing right fucking there.” Kagome pointed to where Kikyo stood across the campus, causing her to quickly duck back behind the tree.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She hopped on her bike and rode away, fuming with anger as tears slid down her cheeks.</i>
</p><p>“Kagome?”</p><p>“Next up, Kagome Higurashi!”</p><p>Hearing her name on the speakers brought her back to the matter at hand. She had gotten lost in her thoughts again about that and forgot where she was: the championship archery competition. Her coach stood at her side, looking worried. </p><p>“I tried to get your attention,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, a little irritated.</p><p>“Sorry, I-” Kagome started to explain but her coach raised his hand.</p><p>“We’ve already talked about it. Just try to focus and if you can’t, at least you did your best. He handed her her bow. Her bow that...no. She wasn’t going to think about who gave it to her. She was going to win this tournament and go to nationals. </p><p>“Thanks, Coach.” She took her bow from his hands as he gave her a reassuring pat on the back. </p><p>“Go get ‘em Higurashi.” He replied with a smile, both hands thrusting forwards in thumbs up.</p><p>Kagome stepped out onto the competition area, cheers filling the small stadium. She spotted her friends--Sango and her boyfriend Miroku-- waving banners for her, cheering as loud as they could. It was a large crowd. Some were from her school, others were there supporting the other competitors. Kagome approached her lane, eyeing the target at the end. She was behind the leading competitor by only a few points. She had three shots. As long as there were two good shots, she had this thing in the bag.</p><p>“Silence for Ms. Higurashi please,” the announcer asked politely over the intercom. The crowd slowly quieted. </p><p>Kagome readied her bow, placing the arrow inside and pulling back the string taut. She inhaled, feeling the wind brush against her face. It was blowing slightly to the east, so she’d have to adjust her aim accordingly. <i>The first one will be to test how far right I need to aim</i>, she told herself as she loosed the arrow. </p><p>
  <i>Thud!</i>
</p><p>It hit the target in the blue, 6-point area, almost touching the 7-point red. Kagome let out a deep breath trying to stay calm. She had miscalculated the wind and gone too far to the left. <i>It’s fine</i>, she told herself as she listened to the applause. <i>It was still a good strike. Not the best, but if I score higher for the last two, I'll still be fine.</i> She grabbed another arrow from her quiver, pulling it in the bow taut. She could definitely fix her aim and get it near, if not on, the bullseye. </p><p>A glimpse of red moved in her peripheral vision.</p><p>
  <i>That son of a bitch.</i>
</p><p>Inuyasha walked casually into the arena, holding hands with his new girlfriend, Kikyo. It caught Kagome so off guard that her finger slipped and her arrow flew. </p><p>
  <i>Thud.</i>
</p><p>Kagome didn’t want to open her eyes to see how bad the shot was. The crowd collectively groaned whereas others cheered, gleefully celebrating an early win. She opened her eye. It landed on the black 3-point line. Damn him! Kagome wanted to scream, staring at him angrily from his place in the bleachers where Inuyasha sat that obnoxious red hoodie. </p><p>“You can do it, Kagome!” </p><p>Kagome recognized Sango’s voice and almost cried. Sango had seen Inuyasha come in too. Kagome wondered why he was even here. Was it because he had promised he would come when they were dating? It didn’t matter what promises he had made, he should have known better than to come here.</p><p>“Keep your mind clear, Kagome.” Her coach murmured, loud enough so only she would hear. She nodded, letting him know she understood. She wasn’t going to let Inuyasha get the best of her. Not here. </p><p>She notched another arrow, aiming for the target and letting out a breath. <i>I need a bullseye to win. I can do this.</i> She was so focused now, her brain morphed the red bullseye into Inuyasha’s red hoodie. <i>Make him suffer</i>, she thought with a sadistic smile as she let the arrow fly.</p><p>
  <i>Thud.</i>
</p><p>“Higurashi has done it, ladies and gentlemen! She’s managed to work through her mistakes! We have our new championship winner and she will be heading to nationals! Let’s give her and all of our competitors a round of applause!”</p><p>Kagome let out a breath of relief, sending a glare at Inuyasha in the bleachers before turning and smiling to the crowd. <i>Thanks for the win, asshole.</i></p><p>“You did it!” Her coach grabbed her in a hug. “I knew you could.”</p><p>“Thanks, Coach,” she said, patting him on the back. “You really helped me out back there.”</p><p>“Kagome!” She turned to see Sango running toward her at full speed. Sango threw herself into her friend’s arms and squeezed the life out of her. “You did it!”</p><p>“Thanks for the encouragement, Sango. I really owe you one. I almost lost it when-”</p><p>“Who does that asshole think he is?” Sango said, flipping her long black hair behind her and staring daggers at the now leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo. “It’s one thing to show face here, but to bring that skank with him too!”</p><p>“Now, now, such language isn’t needed, sweetheart. If we’re going to talk bad about anyone, let’s keep it narrowed to Inuyasha.” Miroku appeared behind her, sliding his hand around Kagome’s waist and pressing a kiss against her cheek. “We all know that he’s the idiot.”</p><p>“Miroku!” Kagome squeaked, pushing him away before he could get himself into any more trouble. </p><p>“Well, if he shows up when you go to nationals, I swear I’m going to walk over there myself and beat the crap out of him.” Sango punched Miroku’s arm lightly for illustration.</p><p>“He’s not going to show up at nationals, trust me. I don’t know why he showed up today, but it was probably to spite me. I’m not going to let him bother me anymore. I almost lost it today because of him and I definitely need to fix that before he ruins my whole career.”</p><p>“Alright, Kagome, obligations.” Her coach intervened, motioning to the group of photographers from the local paper and some familiar faces from her college’s journalism department. “I’m sure your friends understand?”</p><p>“We’ll wait for you near the locker room exit!” Sango replied, as she grabbed Miroku’s hand and headed back towards the stands.</p><p>After a few photographs and interviews, the crowd began to dissipate. “Good job today Higurashi. If you keep practicing, I think you can win Nationals. You just need to get rid of your eh, distractions.”</p><p>“I know. I’m working on it. I promise you. It’s just..still fresh.” </p><p>“If anyone can get through this, it’s you kiddo. I’ll see you next week at practice. Try to enjoy your weekend.”</p><p>“Thanks, Coach!” Kagome waved goodbye, grabbing her bag and bow, heading for the locker rooms when she noticed an older woman, lingering near the exit.</p><p>“Ms. Higurashi?” The woman looked kind, her grey hair pulled up neatly in a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore flowy slacks with flowers across them and a matching red top with a ruffle at the throat, styled with a solid black jacket. She had the slouch of an older woman, but she clearly carried an air of importance about her.</p><p>“Yes ma’am? Is there something I can help you with? I’ll apologize now, but any requests for interviews or photographs need to go through my coach for approval.” </p><p>“Goodness!” The woman laughed. “You’re already handling fans like a pro. No dear, my name is Kaede and I’m here representing my training facility. We sponsor students who have promising talent, who otherwise, would be unable to afford our services. It’s a 3-month retreat and the sponsor covers lodging, food, and transportation.” </p><p>Kaede pulled a metal rectangular box out of her blazer pocket, flicked it open, and produced a business card.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kagome replied, bowing in thanks as she looked over the card. “I’m not sure if something like this is good for me right now. I would really love to do something like this eventually, but things are tight on money right now and I’m sort of...dealing with some stress.”</p><p>Kaede smiled. “I understand. To be honest, I’m actually the owner of the facility. This is me offering you a sponsorship.”</p><p>Kagome’s eyes widened as she double-checked the business card. <i>Sacred Jewel Training Academy...I’ve read about this place. People that have practiced there have gone on to do great things! Olympics, tournaments--worldwide coverage type events.</i></p><p>“This is too much, I-”</p><p>“You said you’ve been dealing with some stress? It’s in the mountains and is very private. We allow family visits on the weekends but only if they’re on an approved guest list. You can come and go as you please if needed, but we do pride our institute in having all modern means of convenience. Dormitories, meal plans, and even a spa. Despite it being a training facility, you can treat it as a paid vacation as well.”</p><p>Kaede paused, lifting her wrist to tap a few times at her smartwatch. “I have to get going dear, but if you think it’s something you’d like to do, please call my number. If you don’t get me, just leave a message and I’ll get back with you as soon as I can and we can start talking in more concrete terms. If you’ll excuse me, I have another appointment, but I do hope that I hear from you.”</p><p>“Thank you, truly. I appreciate this. I would like to talk this over with my family first.”</p><p>“Of course.” She patted Kagome’s hand as she passed by her, exiting out of the stadium. She watched as Kaede stood on the sidewalk a few moments before a limousine pulled up, and a man stepped out and opened the door for her. She disappeared inside, throwing one last wave Kagome’s way before the door shut and it disappeared out of her sight.</p><p>Kagome felt stunned. <i>Is this all really happening to me?</i> She ran her fingers over the gold embossed lettering of the business card and the logo of the institute. <i>I thought that nothing good would happen to me again after--</i></p><p>“Kagome! There you are!” Sango threw her arms around her friend, clutching her tight in a hug. “I was starting to worry you got lost in the paparazzi. We were talking about going to get hot pot in celebration, maybe karaoke after?”</p><p>“Who was the woman you were speaking with?” Miroku asked, joining them. “I saw her leave in a limo. Is she going to be a sponsor?”</p><p>Kagome flipped over the business card so the two of them could see it. “She’s with a training academy, one called Sacred Jewel...She’s the woman that owns the facility…”</p><p>“Oh wow! That’s amazing!” Miroku plucked the card from her fingers, pulling out his phone and flipping it around to show their website. “They’ve trained all sorts of athletes--track &amp; field, archery, weight lifting-- this place is insane. They have had people graduate their training course and go on to qualify and win in the Olympics! There’s a whole list!”</p><p>Kagome took the business card back, tucking it into the pocket of her hoodie. “Something like that has to be expensive.”</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah girl, I don’t want to even look at that. Their basic course is $5,000 dollars and that’s just for a month.”</p><p>“She offered to sponsor me for three months, including transportation.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Miroku almost dropped his phone, deciding it was better to put it back in his satchel. “Are you serious? You’re going to do it, right?”</p><p>“I mean, it’s a great opportunity but I still worry about just...everything that’s happened. I barely finished first today. What if I get there and she decides I’m not good enough?”</p><p>“Kagome.” Sango clutched her friend’s hands into her own. “If Inuyasha hadn’t shown up, you wouldn’t have slipped. That’s going to take time, but what better way to move on than a practical vacation in the mountains?”</p><p>“I’d be working my ass off though,” Kagome added, working the logistics out in her mind. “If I can schedule it so I can go after final exams, then I can go to the training course and be back before fall semester starts. I’m not dropping out of school to do this. I skipped too much when Inuyasha and I were dating and I’m still struggling to bring my GPA back up so I don’t lose my scholarship.”</p><p>“Okay, then take summer classes while you’re at the training facility. You’re the most hardworking person I know. If anyone can do this, you can.”</p><p>“You’re right. As long as Mom and Grandpa are okay with it, I think I’ll do it.”</p><p>“That’s my girl!” Sango hugged her, squeezing her tight. “Also, fuck Inuyasha.”</p><p>“With a ten-foot pole.” Added Miroku, taking Sango’s hand. “Ladies, shall we hot-pot?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Kagome, a laugh spilling out as the three of them left the stadium. “Let’s do it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>